Harry Potter and the New Companions
by Cradleofwords89
Summary: A group of Deatheaters, try to clean britan of the muggles and attack them... But they dont know, the muggles are not as helpless as they seem... my version of the 7th book... Rated T for language...Enjoy reading it...pairings are RHG, HPHGfrom mid, NLL.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the new companions.**

Chapter: 1 

**GRIEF.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Grief:**

Harry sat in the train, His emerald eyes staring at the scenery outside the window. Thinking of the previous days events. The funeral, the minister of magic, the breakup.

"Damn, that was a busy day?" .He thought to himself. "Everyone I love dieing, first my parents, Sirius, now Dumbledoor. All because of that mad man. "

"Harry what are you thinking?" a voice opposite to him said.

" Oh, nothing." Mumbled Harry. Looking at the brown-haired girl opposite to him.

"We all miss him." said Ron. A red headed guy next to her.

" I know." He replied, "Thanks to that Fucking reptile, that cold blooded bastard, just you wait, I'll find those horcruxes and fuck that fucking fucker."

"Harry!!" screamed Hermione while Ron laughed.

"What? Its true…" he broke of as the lunch lady walked in with the trolley. Walked in. This time she had a grim face with red eyes instead of her usual smile.

"Take what you want." She sniffed. "Its free."

"No thank you" replied Harry.

"I'll take a few cauldron cakes." Said Ron

" You should have something too. You haven't eaten since the funeral."

"Guess so," replied Harry. "Ill have anything that has alcohol in it." The lady handed a cake with a slightly reddish color on the top.

"It has fire whisky, " she said.

"Thanks" said Harry. " What?" He said looking at Hermione.

"I'm hungry." She shrugged and looked out the window mumbling something that sounded like, "Your life."

The lady reached under the trolley. Took out a bottle of muggle whiskey and took a swig.

She put it back and said, "Have a nice day." and walked out.

Harry looked at Ron who said, "Mom once told me, nothing can be stronger than a muggle whisky. Wizards make it in a way that it won't fuck your liver. But they have to reduce the strength in the bargain. But for inexperienced guys like us. Fire whiskey will still be very powerful. It can even make you Hallucinate if your not careful."

Harry took large a bite of the cake and found it delicious. But nothing happened. " What the fuck? Nothing's happening." He thought and ate more cake. He ate about 2/3rd of it and gasped.

Everything was dancing in front of him. Ron and Hermione's faces were elongated and swimming in different directions. "Nice." Said Harry with a smile. His ears were buzzing pleasantly. The door opened and Neville walked in holding hands with Luna Lovegod.

"Hello people." Said Neville with a smile unlike his own.

"What happened to you?" asked Ron surprised.

" Luna and I had a long talk. And I realized being that powerless coward would not work any more. I need to stand on my own feet. I'm a man with balls. For god's sake. I need to be more like Harry."

Said Neville looking at Harry, who was having a conversation with the window.

"Or maybe not like Harry, But you know what I mean" Said Neville as Harry started to make out with it.

"He's drunk or crazy?" asked Luna.

"Drunk." answered Ron. "He had a cake with fire whisky."

Luna looked worried and said. " He shouldn't have taken it. Fire whisky may have some Egyptian xylocainenine in it. They live in the whiskey and make the drinker pass out and vomit mushrooms."

She took the remaining cake, threw it down and stepped on it.

She put her hand on Harry's shoulder, held out 2 fingers asked," How many fingers?" Harry began counting and passed out when he reached 25. Hermione looked shocked while Ron and Neville laughed.

He woke up an hour later when the train reached the London.

He heard Luna say." The mushrooms will start n-n-n-n-now." 5 times.

Ron screamed," WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE MUSHROOMS? "

Luna looked hurt and stuck out her lower lip at Neville, who put his hand around her. Harry Retched and vomited all over his seat. Neville and Ron saw this and puked. Hermione who didn't eat anything could only retch.

She recovered and then waved her wand and cleared up the mess and pointed her wand at others and stopped the flow of puke stopped.

Luna just sat like nothing ever happened. "Ok maybe this whiskey was clean." She said shrugging. Everyone laughed.

Harry groaned and woke up. "What the hell did I eat?" he groaned again and complained of his aching head.

"Serves you right" said, Hermione shaking her head. She waved her wand over Harry and his head stopped aching. He thanked her and got up. He sat up and straightened his clothes.

Then the grief got back into his head in full force.

He started staring out the window. And things got back to the way it was.

Everyone else became silent.

They reached the station and each got out. Dragging their trunks and dumping them on the trolleys. And walked through the wall (Barrier between the rest of the station and platform 9 ¾).

Weasley appeared from behind them (she was in another compartment with the rest of the order). Ginny was behind her, her eyes fixed to the ground. She refused to look at him since the break up. But you could say she was crying.

Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry and said," See you for the wedding. I changed the date so you could come after your birthday."

"Ok." said Harry. And went towards the Dursleys.

"Get that arse moving." Said Uncle Vernon " We haven't got all day."

"Coming uncle Vernon" replied Harry. He wasn't in a mood to speak.

The car began moving towards the place he hated the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

A/n: I don't own HP, and no money is made in this process. Etc. etc.

**NEW FACES AND SPEECHES.**

Meanwhile at Westpark, A newly formed town somewhere in Britain.

-----------------------Introduction to my characters------------------------------------------------

Lets know our characters.

Jake, it's been his name since he was found outside the orphanage. People always said he was Asian when they looked at him. The orphanage was a nice place. The warden, a Mr. Ball was a nice guy. He had the sense to get them a tutor. Someone who thought us everything from reading to math and even physics and stuff like that, and he always managed it in one day. So they could cope up and get decent jobs when they leave. They were fed and had good medical facilities. They were allowed to go out and meet people. They were given good allowances for the chores they do.

There's a Chris Black. Tall, slightly muscular, black eyes, black hair, He says his father Sirius went to jail just after his mother was pregnant. Never saw him since. His mother found out how much she loved him. Took drugs and finally ended up committing suicide.

He was a bit of a weirdo. He could move stuff without touching them. And once he even set the bed on fire. Yes a weirdo, but cool in other ways. He wasn't the only one. Their Neighbor, a guy named Dorian was another. They say he moved into town 70 years ago. But he still looked like he was in his 20's.

Next was Megan Turner. She was skinny, with a thin face and long black hair, black eyes. You could classify her as good looking. But to Chris she was like some kind of goddess.

Chris saw her and couldn't stop talking about her. He asked her, she accepted, Bing bang boom they became a couple. They were never found separate. Even during punishments. It was because they did something stupid together.

Then there were the Bearers. Michael and Sarah. They came in when we were 14. They were like other people. Nothing special, both blond, blue eyes, Michael tall and lean, Sarah being extremely curvy. Even the Mr. Ball couldn't talk to her without staring at them. But no one could approach her. Because Michael was over protective, and was cautious for her safety. You know, the he-raised-her-since-parents-died kind of story.

Then there was the Matron. A guy matron, you way say he was gay for the job. But he was an awesome dude. A fucking black belt. He saw Jake getting fucked by bullies. Took pity and thought him moves to defend himself. He learnt it well. He begged him to teach him more and teach his friends more. So they got lessons in Martial arts and a little fencing. Jake, Chris and Megan and the Bearers all the way all the way. Together learning the stuff.

When they reached 17. It was time to leave. They couldn't wait until we were 18, because it was too crowded. There were new faces coming everyday. But they always had enough food and always had one more room. They never knew how. Plus, besides Mr. Ball, The matron and the tutor. There wasn't anyone else to help. People thought about and eventually forgot about it.

We they were leaving. When suddenly the Mayor called everyone for a towns meeting. It was a small town. The population went up to 138. The place had 1 department store, couple of delis, 1 big restaurant, and even a gun store. Owned by a war veteran. Ed, he came back from the war and decided to work with what he knew best. Matters of fact, most of the town's people went to war and were proud of it. They spoke stories of their bravery and how they would like the chance of fighting again.

After the war, they decided to form a haven for veterans and heroes. So they formed this town.

If you went further to the outskirts of the town. You would see a farm full of bulldogs owned by Marge Dursley. She was a mad lady who spent most of her time complaining about everything, hitting on men or Bitching about some guy named Potter in her brothers house. She worked part time as a nurse at the town's hospital. And wore a miniskirt so she could attract men. She tried to act nice, but wasn't good at it. The hospital couldn't fire her because they got a lot of money treating the people who shot themselves after seeing her fat thighs.

Any way, you can tell the town's small and normal.

-----------------------------------Introduction ends, story starts-------------------------------------

At the meeting, the mayor cleared his throat and yelled (He never needed a mike, his voice was loud enough.) "YOU'VE READ THE NEWS, YOU'VE HEARD THE STORIES. TOWNS GETTING SMASHED, LEVITATING BODIES, TORTURE AND KILLING. THEY SAY IT'S BY WIZARDS. PEOPLE WITH BLACK HOODS, WALKING AROUND ZAPPING PEOPLE WITH THEIR WANDS. THE NEIGHBORS HAVE FALLEN BECAUSE THEY REFUSED TO BELIEVE THE RUMORS. I BELIEVE THEM. YES I DO. I KNOW THEY WILL BE COMING HERE." He stopped, looked at everyone. They were laughing.

He waited till this stopped and cleared his throat again and yelled, " I HAVE PROOF. FIRSTLY, PEOPLE HAVE COME TO WARN US, IN HOSPITALS PEOPLE SCREAMING ABOUT WIZARDS. IT'S EVEN IN THE NEWS. A GIRL GOT A VIDEO OF IT AND HAS MAILED IT TO THE MEDIA. IF IT'S A HOAX, HOW IS IT THAT PEOPLE ALL OVER THE COUNTRY GET KILLED THE SAMEWAY? HOW DO THE SURVIVERS SCREAM THE SAMETHING OVER AND OVER AGAIN?"

Paused. And continued "I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO DO ANYTHING. BUT I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST TO PROTECT THIS TOWN. MY HOME. I'M REQUESTING YOU TO DO SO. I'M SURE YOU WOULD LIKE TO PROTECT YOUR HOUSES…"

"WAIT A MINUTE." A voice interrupted him, "YOU WANT US TO ARM OURSELVES AGAINST YOUR IMAGINATION."

People laughed.

"HOW DID YOU MAKE US VOTE FOR YOU?" screamed another.

People laughed and began jeering again.

The mayor screamed, "OK, LETS SAY I'M WRONG AND THERE ARE NO WIZARDS. SILENCE." He yelled, as there was another round of jeering. "THERE ARE NO WIZARDS. TELL ME, HOW DID THAT BRIDGE IN LONDON COLLAPSE? YOU CANNOT DENY THAT IT WAS QUITE NEW AND THERE WAS NO EXPLOSIONS. HOW DID IT COLLAPSE?" He repeated to the newly formed silence. "PEOPLE DIED WITHOUT A SCRATCH ON THEIR BODY. HOW DID IT HAPPEN? ANSWER ME." He demanded to the crowd. "I DON'T THINK PEOPLE WOULD DECIDE TO DIE JUST LIKE THAT."

He looked at everyone again and yelled, "YOU MAY THINK THERE IS A RATIONAL EXPLAINATION FOR ALL THIS. I SAY THERE ISN'T. IT WAS MAGIC. IT WAS MAGIC THAT KILLED THOSE PEOPLE. IT WAS MAGIC THAT DESTROYED THE BRIDGE. IT WAS MAGIC THAT DESTROYED THE TOWNS; IT WAS MAGIC THAT SENT THOSE PEOPLE TO THE HOSPITAL. WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU WANT?"

Then he added in a more defeated voice, "I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN. MY SPEECH IS OVER TODAY. WHOEVER BELIVES ME MUST COME BACK HERE BY NOON. I'M GIVING YOU THAT MUCH TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT. FOR THE REMAINING OF YOU." He stopped without continuing.

Jack felt something flush all over him. Starting from his heart to his fingertips and toes.

"NOW GO AND THINK. I'LL BE HERE BY NOON." The mayor concluded and walked of the podium and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

A/n: I don't own any of this stuff. No money is made…etc. etc.

**MEETING.**

The people left the hall discussing the speech. The gang believed the mayor and was coming back. After all Chris could do magic and there could be more of him out there.

The whole orphanage (everyone above 13 years.) and Doris reached the town hall at 7.45. There they saw the mayor discussing something furiously with ED.

When they approached them. The mayor turned and smiled, "Hello Children, so you believe me. It makes me happy. I just hope more people do. Anyway, by any chance, do you know where the town can hide their old and sick? The hospital may be one of the places they attack."

Then Sarah said, "The orphanage has quite a lot of storerooms and they all are quite large. I think there will be enough room for all of them."

The mayor tore his eyes from her bosoms and said, "Brilliant idea, Doris, call Mr. Ball and ask him if we can use the Building for this purpose." He turned to Sarah and gave her a pat on the head.

"Have a seat." He whispered and continued talking to ED.

They then sat down at the front row to wait for the meeting to start.

Then a voice shouted, "Hey guys, what's new?"

They turned and saw Archie approach. He was tall, Medium, and was very cute. He had a boyish face with big eyes and cheeks that were slightly puffy. The girls couldn't take their hands of him. They reached out and pinched his cheeks at every chance they got. And surprisingly, he never liked it. Even though he could amplify his cuteness by either increasing the size of his eyes or by blinking very fast.

But that wasn't all, he had an extremely satire sense of humor. And the way he spoke of things, with a mixture of uncaring and sarcasm actually made stuff funny, for example. Death

He shook hands with everyone in his style (hold the hands, then wrap your hands around each other's thumb and pull him in for a hug.)

He sat down next to the Jack who said, "You ready. I mean we're going to a battle."

Then Archie looked and said, "Yes I am." He said showing them an AK 48.

"Where did you get that?" asked Chris looking wide-eyed at the gun.

"ED gave it to me." Answered Archie, "He has a lot more guns than we think. He's giving people weapons for free. And he has lot more guns than on display. Enough to start his own private army."

"That gun's banned." said Michael.

"I know." said Archie "most of his guns are. At least the ones that aren't on display. But he just collects them. That's all. Nothing serious. Anyway, I got nothing else to kick ass with. Those assholes will come in and will get blasted with this baby. I guaranty that. He even gave me this shotgun that is powerful enough to blast a hole through anything that's within a range of 8 feet. I'll use it on their shields "

"But." Said Michael, but was interrupted by Archie, who said, "Listen fetus head. He's just collecting them. No matter how many guns. He's just collecting. Nothing bad is happening. Besides, I got nothing else to fight with. What will you expect me to do without it? Throw stones? You expect me to kick ass with stones? "

This normally wouldn't be funny. But the way he said it had everyone roaring with laughter. And made Megan and Sarah pinch his cheek again.

Meanwhile the hall began filling up. Surprisingly the full town believed him.

The mayor he yelled, "THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING ME. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME."

Then he yelled in a more business like tone. "THEY BLEW DOWN THE NEIGHBOURING TOWN YESTERDAY, SO THAT MEANS THEY WILL BE COMING HERE TONIGHT. THEY WANT TO DESTROY US, EVERYLAST ONE OF US. WE WILL NOT RUN, WE WILL NOT LIE DOWN IN FRONT OF THEM AND BEG FOR OUR LIVES. WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR HOMES, FAMILYS. THEY WANT A PIECE OF US. THEN WE'LL GIVE THEM HELL. "

The crowd roared again. People started screaming insults to the wizards or discussing what to do next.

The Mayor looked around, "GET ALL THE GUNS YOU HAVE OR GET THEM FROM ED. HE HAS AGREED TO GIVE THEM TO US FOR THIS PURPOSE. WE CAN USE KNIVES AND ANYTHING ELSE, IF WE RUN OUT OF GUNS. NOW GO, GET WEAPONS AND MEET ME HERE AFTER DINNER. THIS MEETING WAS JUST SO I COULD SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE LOYAL. YOU HAVE ALL TOUCHED ME. NOW, MEETING ADJURNED."

The people scattered. Jack and his friends went to the orphanage to meet the warden. They loved the place and wanted to protect it with their lives. The warden agreed and sent Michael and some other group of people out to get the guns for each of them. Chris took Megan by the shoulder and took her outside. He whispered something to her and they both started kissing passionately.

Two hours later, they returned with a huge amount of guns. It seamed every one here above the age 13 wanted to fight. The remaining, despite their protests were locked in the basement with enough food and water to last a week.

Jack took a rifle; the warden and matron explained how to use them. They were sad to use the children for this. But there was nothing else to do. They had to save the remaining younger ones. And plus, it was a loosing battle, they were going to die anyway, "Let them have what they want." Said the Matron to the warden.

Few hours later, the Matron sent them out for dinner.

After dinner he prodded Jack and his friends to his office.

He said, "I hope my lessons will come in handy today."

He raised his hand, as they were about to speak. He took them to a corner and opened a cupboard. Inside they found a bunch of swords and other stuff like throwing knives. Shurikens etc. Apparently, he was another collector of weapons.

He said, "Even with guns, we will need all the weapons we need. So it will be best to use some of these to your "kits"." He said with a smile.

They picked a sword each and other stuff. The matron the looked at Chris and said, "I hope your magic comes in handy today."

Jack looked at him shocked and asked, "How do you know about it?"

The Matron replied, "You'll find out soon enough." That was all. Neither Chris nor the matron spoke on this matter.

He said," Its time to go to the town hall, get your weapons. Oh, I forgot. I must remind you that you will be killing today. You must be brave. A moment's hesitation and you will be doomed. I'm going to tell this to the others. Now I'll check on the smaller ones before we go."

He reached the door turned and said, "Good luck all of you, and may god be with you all. Also, I love you children." He said with more softness in his voice.

Tears were forming in their eyes, but all they could say was, "We love you too."

Then Megan asked, " This may sound silly after all these years. But we never got your name."

This startled everyone. Then Jake realized, they never really knew his name. They always called him 'The matron' or 'Hey'.

The matron smiled and said, "Doris, Doris Crockford."

They then went to the Town hall.

A/n: Give me reviews and tell what you think. I hope you know who Doris Crockford is. He's important here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A/n: I don't own HP, and no money is made in this process. Etc. etc.

**The Town Hall:**

The mayor went back up to the podium and yelled again, "MR. BALL HAS AGREED TO LET US HIDE OUR OLD AND OUR YOUNG AT HIS ORPHANAGE. I ADVISE YOU TO DO THE SAME. AS THEY WILL BE ATTACKING THE HOSPITAL. SO THAT'S A PROBLEM TAKEN CARE OF. SECONDLY, I NEED YOU TO KNOW SOMETHING." He paused, "I'M SCARED."

The crowd became quite. He continued, "I'M SCARED. I SAID IT. WE ARE GOING TO LOSE. WE ARE GOING TO DIE. I'M SCARED. YOU MUST BE TOO. BE SCARED, WESTPARK IS DOOMED. THERE IS NO SHAME IN THAT. WE ARE GOING TO DIE. BUT I WILL DO SO BRAVELY. YOU ARE WELCOMED TO TURN YOUR BACKS AND GO." He took a breath. The crowd was silent. But nobody turned around. It seemed everyone knew it was a loosing battle, but were going to loose bravely.

Privately, Jake thought that if this weren't a town for veterans, everyone would have run at the prospect of loosing. The mayor must have thought this too, he continued.

The mayor continued, "I'M NOT SAYNG THIS TO DISHEARTEN YOU. I'M JUST BRINGING YOU TO REALITY. I'M NOT MAKING YOU FIGHT IN PROMISE OF SOME VICTORY OR TOWN PARADE." He stopped again.

He took a breath and yelled, "NO, WE ARE GOING TO MAKE BRITAN PROUD THAT SHE EVER GAVE BIRTH TO US. THAT SHE LET US MAKE THIS TOWN."

He stopped and looked at every face and said, "I LOVED THIS TOWN. I PLEDGED THAT I'D DO ANYTHING FOR THIS TOWN AND PEOPLE. WHEN I WAS CAMPAIGNING I PROMISED THAT AS LONG AS THERE IS A DROP OF BLOOD AND A SINGLE BREATH IN MY BODY. I'LL USE IT FOR THE BEST OF WESTPARK. I'M DOING IT NOW."

Jack smiled. He thought that the mayor just said it then for gaining votes. He never thought he meant it. He was wrong about him. He really was a brave guy.

The mayor said, "ITS ALL I CAN SAY NOW. TAKE YOUR OLD AND CHILDREN AND HIDE THEM IN THE ORPHANAGE. THEN COME BACK HERE. ED WILL GIVE YOU POSITIONS FOR THE BATTLE. AND FOR THOSE WHO NEVER FOUGHT A WAR, LISTEN. I HEARD FAMILIES CALLING IT MURDER. LET ME TELL YOU, IT IS NOT MURDER TO KILL EVIL. WE ARE ACTING IN SELF DEFENCE. SO DON'T THINK LOW OF YOUR SELF. AND DON'T HESITATE. IT MAY COST YOUR LIFE "

They turned to leave.

"ALSO." He screamed. "A WOMAN WHO WANTS TO FIGHT SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO DO SO. IT'S THEIR WILL. AND THEY ARE NO WAY INFERIOR TO US. THEY WANT A GUN. LET THEM HAVE ONE. LET THEM FIGHT FOR US." With that he stepped of stage.

Later, Ed gave them positions. The plan was simple. They discussed the Enemy. Their method of attacking was, blowing a house through the window (They did to every other town, it came in the news). Then 2 will enter 4 other houses each and kill the inhabitants. Then blow whoever was on the road and continue it again in a cycle.

So, they left the first few houses. So the wizard's army could enter fully. They mined the next few houses. So when they enter a house or blow one of them up. It and the remaining houses and gardens at that side would explode. Killing everyone near them. Then they attack. If anything bad happens they will move back and rally themselves at the mall. Then launch another attack. It was simple and straightforward. Ed passed on a crate of Grenades that he saved from the war. For an occasion like this. You could see from the smile on his face that he could finally get back in action,

Many people screamed questions like, "WHAT IF THEY APPEAR INTO THE TOWN?" and like, "THEY HAVE SHIELDS. WHAT ABOUT THOSE?" or "THEY MAY FLY IN ON BROOMS. WHAT ABOUT THOSE?"

Ed waited till they stopped before saying, "Doris told me they will not be appearing. He made sure of that. I don't know what he did. But he says he did something. For the shields, they have to take it down before aiming a spell at us. Also we will know that because they will wave their wands. Look for that and then blast them into oblivion." He took a breath and said, "For the brooms. I don't know what to do about it. Except, turn off all the lights so they cannot zap us without landing. The fire of the blown up houses will give us enough light."

"How do we know from which side they're attacking?" asked a man.

"I don't." replied Ed. "That's why we mined the houses at all sides and corners."

A car passing by interrupted them. It stopped and Marge stuck her head out and said, "I'm going to my brother's house. You suckers stay here and fight. If you're lucky maybe some of you handsome warriors could get some with little old me. I'll be coming back for the lucky guy. So long."

There was a silence after she left.

People looked at each other and then cheered.

The best thing happened. Marge just left. Yes, sure they were going to die that day. But she left. And that's what's most important. People were cheering and literally dancing or doing somersaults.

When another thing happened to lighten their mood. Several cars pulled over and 50 or more men came out.

One of them spoke in a gruff voice, "We are from Westsprings (town west of west park) we want to fight along with you. They destroyed our town. We want revenge."

Ed asked, "How did so many of you survive?"

The man replied, "We ran, we ran and abandoned the town. It's shameful, I know. So we want to make up for it by helping you fight."

The mayor accepted and after introductions and lousy speeches, they were given positions.

Then another asked, "Do you have more weapons? The ones you gave us aren't enough for the new ones."

He was right. Only about 50 of them had guns. The remaining used household gadgets like pieces of furniture, pesticide. One of them had a bag full of deodorant that automatically got a hole on it. The gas comes out of a tube at a great force. It hits a lighted cigarette lighter, which ignites the gas. Making a flamethrower that has a range of 8 feet. He even added an off mechanism. And it got reloaded automatically to save time. He also took time to add a self-destruct button that will kill anyone at the range of 20 feet. Invention of Jerry Reaper, the town crackpot. He tried donating it to the visitors. But they each refused.

"No, we don't." said Ed. "I gave you all I have, even from my private stock. You have to make your own. And you've done a good job at it too. Like the flamethrower and the home made mines."

"RIGHT." Screamed the mayor when all this was done. "I HAVE TO SAY ONE MORE THING." He paused and then yelled "LETS KICK ARSE."

Everyone roared and took positions for attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

A/n: I don't own HP, and no money is made in this process. Etc. etc.

**PLOT:**

Meanwhile at the Riddle Manor, the Dark lord looked at his servants.

"Is Britain cleansed of muggles yet?" asked the high-pitched cold voice.

"Almost." Answered Lucius Malfoy. "We have to take on the west. And it will be cleaned."

"Hurry up!" said the Dark lord. Looking at him, "I cannot stand living with vermin anymore. And remember how painful delay will be."

Everyone shuddered. Lucius kissed the hem of his robes and said, "Don't worry master. We will not delay. Just to assure you that we wont. I'll take 300 death eaters and storm the place down."

The Dark lord smiled and said, "Yes Lucius, I like a war we cannot lose. Come back victorious and you will all be rewarded."

Everyone began volunteering. Lucius picked 300 out of them. He decided to use the new recruits, because it would give them some experience. Bet he also took a handful of the old death eaters to help coordinate the army (some of them were Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott etc.) said calmly, "Lets move in tonight and finish this quickly."

With that they went out to battle.

They tried apparatating in. But they couldn't.

They tried again. But they couldn't.

"So." Smirked Lucius. "Someone set up wards. We have wizards in that town. This will be interesting. Lets go and they apparated and appeared 500 meters (wards were that far.) from the town. He and a few more death eaters waved their wands. They set up a ward that delay's signals to the ministry (They couldn't stop the signals from leaving, else the ministry will come to see what's wrong. And they'll be screwed.) And began marching towards westpark."

A/n: How's the story so far? Its time for reviews. I know this chapter's short. And the story's all talking. But review and tell me what you think. I promise, I'll make the next chapter long. And that's where the war starts.


End file.
